Archivos del Tiempo y el Espacio
by Lars Black
Summary: Nunca se puede dejar de admirar al Doctor y por eso el Capitán Jack renueva Torchwood una vez más.


Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Torchwood y Doctor Who originalmente transmitidos por la BBC.

Antes que todo gracias por leer este Fic.

Torchwood: Los archivos del tiempo y las dimensiones relativas.

Por LarsBlack

Caso 1: La fisura y el Velo..

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquel extraño día en donde las muertes se habían detenido, los medios llamaron a ese suceso el Día del Milagro, pero aquello no había sido un milagro, había sido el intento de una corporación para redefinir el rumbo de la historia humana a algo beneficioso para ellos, habían fallado gracias al esfuerzo combinado de los dos últimos miembros operativos del instituto Torchwood y de dos agentes de la CIA. Aquello terminó con la muerte de la Agente Esther Drummond y una supuesta inmortalidad otorgada al agente Rex Matheson.

Sin embargo Para El capitán Jack Harkness aquello no era lo que le molestaba, él era un viajero del tiempo, tenía el conocimiento de los sucesos que llevarían a los humanos a las galaxias y por ende a su nacimiento por el siglo 51, la historia estaba escrita, pero también sabia que la historia podía ser re escrita en cualquier momento, eso lo había aprendido del Doctor y este Día del Milagro había sido la prueba suficiente de que eso realmente era posible, cualquier cosa pudo suceder, había sido mortal y podría haber muerto en cualquier instante y la familia abría conseguido su objetivo, la historia se abría vuelto a escribir el destino de la humanidad cambiado a quien sabe que y odiaba admitirlo, lo que le molestaba era que el Doctor siquiera se había parado a ofrecer un poco de ayuda. No podía restregárselo, él era un ser bastante complejo, pero esto le daba la razón Torchwood era necesario, y aunque el instituto se había creado originalmente para combatir al Doctor su idea de transformarlo en la primera Línea de defensa contra las amenazas al planeta cuando este no pudiera ayudar ahora resonaba más fuerte en su cabeza. Sin embargo no cometería el mismo error que cometió al principio, Seguiría sus propios protocolos y no dependería de nadie, estaría fuera de las influencia de cualquier gobierno y más allá de de las reglas de cualquier policía. Solo había un pequeño problema Demasiada gente sabía sobre él y había muy pocas personas en las que podía confiar. Sin embargo iba a hacerlo algo muy fuerte lo jalaba en esa dirección y no iba a ignorarlo.

Un año después

Gwen Miró por la ventana de su nuevo departamento y suspiró, justo al frente de su nuevo hogar se encontraba un pequeño parque al que podría llevar a Anwen a jugar cuando quisiera, su pequeña hija estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años y era en extremo hiperactiva, lo cual a veces le sacaba canas verdes pero eso no restaba nada al hecho de que ella la hacía muy feliz. Se rió ante el hecho de que esto era lo que la hacía feliz, hacía unos años era seguir a Jack impidiendo que lo extraño y bizarro destruyera al mundo pero ahora ver a su hija reír era lo que hacía su día. Gwen se había esforzado para volver a su vida ordinaria, de hecho había conseguido su antiguo trabajo en el departamento de policía y se decía todos los días que aquellos días con Torchwood habían quedado atrás. de hecho requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad no involucrarse cuando aquellos extraños cubos comenzaron a aparecer por todo Cardiff, y más cuando comenzaron a atacar a la gente. Rhys y su madre la llenaron de preguntas pero ella se limitó a decir que no había nada que pudiera hacer realmente. Pero eso fue una señal, justo después de ese evento su mente comenzó a acomodar sus recuerdos y a recordar todo lo que había aprendido, había aliens, había Weevils en las alcantarillas, había hadas capaces de controlar el clima, Dalecks que movieron la tierra y aún así la gente no parecía darle importancia, incluso algunas personas dudaban que aquello fuera real, y lo que más le asustó fue que ella incluso había comenzado a Dudar.

Así que al día siguiente, tomándose un poco de tiempo fue a visitar las ruinas de lo que había sido la Base Torchwood 3, aquello le removió muchas cosas, ver el crater, en donde no se había intentado hacer nada más, pero lo que sin duda más le dolió fue el pensar que a pesar de que ella había salido con vida de esa explosión todo lo demás había muerto, todos los aliens que tenían encarcelados, todas las personas congeladas, todo había muerto ese día, todo había sido destruido ese día… pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?... Y lo supo al instante…. La mismísima razón por la cual la base estaba ahí. La fisura seguía ahí, aquella grieta en el espacio y tiempo seguía abierta y sin ninguna clase de control y supervisión y eso le dio miedo, todo este tiempo preocupándose por cosas superfluas cuando en realidad había estado viviendo sobre una bomba de tiempo. Comenzó a rodear el Crater, y aquel sentimiento de que algo estaba mal comenzó a creer, realmente nunca había visto la fisura pero sabía de lo que era capaz. Y mientras más se acercaba a lo que había sido el centro de Torchwood 3 más podía sentirlo, había algo en el ambiente, algo estaba a punto de Cambiar.

De pronto sintió un fuerte pulso que la rodeó, un montón de Luz comenzó a rodearla, sabía de antemano que esto era la fisura actuando, por lo que también sabía que no habría manera de evitarlo. Miró al cielo y una enorme rajadura se abrió y de ella comenzó a salir lo que parecía ser la punta de una nave, seguido de lo que parecía ser una Enorme nave Espacial que a simple vista parecía estar haciéndose añicos. Una enorme nave espacia se esteba estrellando contra Cardiff y ninguna personas a su alrededor parecía notarlo.

Escuchó un rechinido que la hizo voltear de inmediato, dos SUV negras se habían detenido de golpe y cuando vio a las personas que se bajaron de ellas no supo si alegrarse o aterrarse.

Una de ellas era Martha Jones, la cual volteó hacía la naves apuntándola con algún tipo de aparato, la segunda persona no la reconocíó, era un hombre de color el cual tambien apuntaba la nave con un aparato, ambos parecían contrariados.

Pero la Persona que bajó de la segunda SUv, le hizo contener el Aliento. ¡Era Jack!. Hacía un año que literalmente había desaparecido sin decir nada, pero era Inconfundible con esa gabardina de la segunda guerra mundial, Ella lo miró, pero él siquiera la notó, toda su atención estaba en la gran nave que nadie más parecía ver. Aquello parecía irreal, pero cuando lo oyó hablar, supo que esto estaba sucediendo. Si Jack había vuelto algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-Maldición Llegamos Tarde- gritó Jack. –Martha ¿Cuál es su trayectoria?. ¿Evitará la Cardiff?.

-No lo creo- contestó Martha. –Se estrellará justo en el centro. Matará a miles.

-No si logramos desviarla- dijo Mickey. –Pero no recibo ninguna señal de vida a bordo y no hay respuesta por ninguno de los canales de comunicación.

Pero Gwen solo escuchó las palabras "Nave estrellándose en medio de la ciudad" y salió corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡JACK!- gritó a todo Pulmón.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas y la vieron correr. Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Gwen?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ja- bufó ella. -¡Hay una maldita nave espacial, que nadie parece ver, estrellándose contra la ciudad y tu me preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí?.

-Si, tienes razón- dijo Jack. –¡Vete, Saca a toda tu familia de aquí!, si no logramos desviarla, a los que no mate el impacto los matará la explosión.

-Entonces hay que detenerla- gritó Gwen.. –Ni volando llegaría a salvar a nadie, esto es todo o nada, espero que tengas un plan.

Jack hizo una mueca.

-Si, bueno, el plan era llegar antes y cerrar la fisura lo suficiente para que nada pudiera atravesar.

-Pero la nave ya está aquí.- refutó Gwen.

-Si- no dije que el plan fuera a prueba de fallas.

-Maldita Sea, tienes que estar bromeando.

-Aún podemos volarla- dijo Mikey

-No, los escombros causarían igual cantidad de daño.- Dijo Jack.

-No me refería eso- contestó. –Me refiero a volarla, pilotarla, llevarla a otro lado.

Los ojos de JAck se iluminaron.

-¡Te amo Mikey Smith!- Y Le plantó un beso en la mejilla. –Muy bien, Plan B, Martha, Activa el proyector Índigo, y llévanos a esa Nave.

-Como ordene Capitán- dijo Martha con una gran Sonrisa. Y corrió hacía la SUV. Salió con el brincador de Espacio.

-Muy bien. Todos juntos, esto va doler un poco, y rueguen que esa nave no lleve ningún escudo.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasaría?- preguntó Gwen.

-Terminaríamos esparcido en mil pedazos- dijo Jack sonriendo.

Gwen abrió los ojos como platos pero no pudo decir nada ya que Martha activó el dispositivo y los cuatro se desvanecieron.

Aparecieron dentro de la nave, pero el viaje con cuatro personas había sido demasiado para el proyector y este comenzó a hacer corto, Martha se lo quitó de inmediato mientras que los demás luchaban contra los efectos del salto.

-Maldita sea- gruñó Gwen que había terminado en el piso.

Mikey y Jack tampoco estaba muy bien pero tenían que despabilarse un poco. Jack fue el primero en ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor. Sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro revisando el lugar donde habían aparecido.

-Uff- dijo mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser un panel cercano. –Esto es tecnología Hyllian….. algo distinta a la que he visto antes pero definitivamente tecnología Hyllian.

-Pero ¿Puedes pilotar al nave?- preguntó Gwen.

Jack sonrió.

-Si llegamos al puente y esta nave aún funciona.

-En marcha entonces- dijo Martha.

Y los cuatro siguieron a Jack por varios pasillo, la nave en lo general parecía lo que toda nave espacial debía tener, pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo lo suficiente para apreciar nada. Y cuando llegaron al puente Gwen fue la primera en ver lo que estaba ahí.

Gritó llevándose las manos a la boca. Había al menos 4 cuerpos de alguna especie de criatura, todos ellos con distintos grados de decadencia, y al menos no de ellos todavía se encontraba al frente de lo que parecía ser el panel de control principal.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Mikey. -¿Qué los mató?.

Martha de acercó a examinarlos un poco, Jack por su parte usó su manipulador para sacar algunos datos útiles.

-No veo ninguna herida- dijo Martha.

-No fueron asesinados- dijo Jack. –Tengo lecturas de más de mil años. Ellos murieron hace mucho.

Entonces la nave dio un tumbo, había salido completamente de la fisura y había tomado rumbo de colisión inmediata, Las alarmas de la nave comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritó Mikey

-Lo siento- dijo Jack mientras tomaba el cuerpo del que parecía ser el piloto y lo arrojó a un lado. Tomó asiento y comenzó a revisar los controles. –Bien, no parece tan complicado.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?- gritó Gwen.

Jack miró a todos lados.

-Muy bien, ustedes, vayan a esa consola hay que reiniciar el sistema, tendremos suerte si esta nave todavía enciende.

Los tres comenzaron siguieron las instrucciones de Jack mientras este intentaba mover el timón para que la nave no se estrellara.

-Un Minuto para colisión- gritó Mikey.

-Como si no lo supiera- gruñó Jack. –Maldición esta cosa está atascada, no se va a mover… Tenemos que hacer que se eleve..

-No hay nada- gritó Martha. –todos los sistemas están muertos….

Los cuatro se miraron.

Gwen no podía creer que este era el fin, y en vez de estar en casa con su familia, iba a morir en esta nave….Podía verlo en la mirada de Jack, este era el fin…-

-¡AH, que idiota Soy!- gritó Jack. Y saltó nuevamente a los controles, Y mientras presionaba botones y movía palancas sonreía.

-Los Hyllian no solo eran un voyeristas empedernidos, tambien eran muy conocidos por utilizar energías renovables no tan eficaces, no importaba ir lento si podían hacerlo sin costos. Estos malditos usaban energía residual estelar como soportes de emergencia.

-¿Energía residual Estelar?- preguntó Gwen.

-¡energía de las estrellas!- gritó Jack. Jalando una ultima palanca y un montón de paneles se abrieron por toda la nave.

-¡Energía Solar!- gritó Martha llena de alegría, mientras todos los sistemas regresaban en línea.

La alegría le duró poco porque las pantallas se encendieron, y estaba a segundos se estrellarse contra Cardiff.

-No Hoy- gritó Jack –enciendo los motores y elevando la nave.

-¡SIIIII!- gritaron los Cuatro cuando evadieron Cardiff.

Jack saltó a la otra consola.

Activó el timón secundario y planearon lentamente alejándose.

-Esta nave es increíble- rió Jack. –Aun después de miles de años y sigue funcionando, vaya que es increíble.

Gwen le dio un puñetazo en el Brazo.

-¿Increíble?, ¿Esta cosa casi se estrella contra Cardiff y crees que es increíble?.

-Yo tambien te extrañe- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie y dándole un gran abrazo.

Gwen lo empujó y volvió a darle un manotazo pero ahora más enojada.

-¡Un año!, ¡Un maldito año! ¿Qué te has creído Jack Harkness?. ¿Qué puedes desaparecer y reaparecer cuando te pegue la gana?. ¡Un año!.

-Calma Gwen- dijo Jack. –Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que reformar torchwood desde sus cimientos y esta era la única manera, quedar fuera de todo Gobierno e influencia…

Gwen bufó.

-Entonces esto es lo que has estado haciendo, trabajando en la clandestinidad, reuniendo colaboradores…..

-Y más Gwen- respondió Jack. –He estado borrando mi rastro, nuestro rastro de todo documento o archivo.

-Y yo que creí que estarías surcando la galaxia de la mano de algún atractivo alíen..

Jack hizo una mueca.

-….MMM, bueno, ambas cosas van de la mano.

-Hey- interrumpió Mikey. –Basta de cháchara, aún tenemos que encargarnos de esta nave.

-Eso es cierto- respondió Gwen. –¿Qué va a ser?, ¿El Gobierno? ¿UNIT?.

-De ninguna manera entregaríamos una nave de este calibre al gobierno- respondió Martha. –Se que UNIT esta a cargo de alguien un poco más capaz pero tengo mis dudas.

Los tres miraron a Jack. El cual seguía pilotando la nave y no parecía tener ninguna intención de dejarlo.

-¡No!- dijo Gwen. ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Jack. -¡Es Perfecta!, Si, se que es algo vieja, pero los Hyllian se caracterizaban por ser extremadamente discretos, a ellos les gustaba observar y catalogar sin ser detectados, esta nave nunca podría ser detectada por la tecnología terrestre, y seamos sinceros Sería ideal como Base de Operaciones. Torchwood 5.0

-Podría darnos una gran ventaja- dijo Mikey.

-Y todo lo que podríamos aprender- dijo Martha.

Gwen puso mala cara.

-Creo que no lo estoy entendiendo, Esta nave vino de la Fisura, todos sus tripulantes muertos, y ¿La quieren como base de operaciones?.

-Oh, vamos Gwen, hemos estado en peores lugares- dijo Jack.

-¡Ese es el problema!- respondió. –Ya no quiero estar lugares peores, tengo a mi hija y quiero verla crecer, quiero estar ahí cuando inicie la escuela y no metida en algún agujero…. ¡Rayos, no se ni porque vine!.

Entonces Jack frunció el ceño y volteó a mirándola fijamente.

-Tienes Razón ¿Porque estaba ahí Gwen?, Nosotros detectamos una fluctuación anormal en la fisura, sabíamos que algo muy grande intentaba atravesarla y buscábamos reducir la fisura para que el objeto no atravesara, pero ¿Tu?, ¿Qué hacías ahí?.

Gwen se quedó callada unos segundos, no sabía que responder aquello era algo complicado.

-No lo sé, Simplemente pensé en la fisura y comenzó a molestarme, tenía que venir a ver que todo estaba bien.

-¿En serio?- dijo Martha sin creer.

-Si-

-Pero eso no podría ser, el Velo debió caer y eso es algo sorprendente.

-¿El velo?, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Gwen.

-Un fenómeno- dijo Jack. –Lo describí recientemente y la verdad no sé si sea de origen natural o artificial, así como no sé si sea bueno o malo.

-¡Que demonios Es Jack!. ¡Dilo de una buena vez!.

-Despreocupación Gwen- dijo Jack.- ¿Recuerdas el problema con las 456?, La invasión de los cubos, El día del milagro, Cuando el Tammes quedó sin agua… ¡Rayos la invasión Dalek y que se llevaran la Tierra a otro Lugar del espacio!.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?.

-¿Qué sientes al respecto?.

Gwen frunció el ceño.

-MMMM. Bueno, Son cosas que pasaron.

-Si, pero ¿Qué sientes al respecto? ¿Te sientes incomoda con ello? ¿Te sientes preocupada?.

Gwen negó lentamente.

-Eso es el velo- dijo Jack. –La gente de la Tierra esta desarrollando una despreocupación exagerada a este tipo de eventos, como si no hubieran pasado o fueran considerados irreales, un recuerdo que se desvanece, en su momento causan todo tipo de emociones, pero una vez que terminan, pierden importancia, la gente sigue normalmente.

-Pero están ahí- dijo Gwen, -Yo perdí a mi padre en el día del milagro, sé que fue real.

-Lo fue- dijo Martha. –Y el dolor por la muerte de tu padre sigue estando ahí, pero el efecto que causó su muerte solo es intenso cuando te pones a pensar a en ello, si, no, aquel día fue como cualquier otro día, Ese es el velo, La gente solo ve, lo que quiere ver.

-Por eso nadie parecía ver la nave- dijo. –Una enorme nave cayendo del cielo y nadie parecía verla,- Gwen se detuvo unos segundos a pensar detenidamente. –Pero eso es imposible, el velo solo actúa después del evento, La nave estaba ahí y nadie podía verla.

-Es porque el efecto del velo era mayor alrededor de la fisura- dijo Jack.- Nadie quiere ver una nave alienígena estrellándose sobre ti.

-¿Entonces como la vi?-

Jack sonrió.

-Porque eres Asombrosa Gwen Cooper.

Ella sonrió, pero luego puso cara de pocos amigos.

-No creas que porque te portas todo encantador voy a regresar, tengo mi vida…

-Todos tenemos nuestras vidas- respondió Martha. -¿Acaso crees que estaos aquí Fijamente?... Nada de eso.

Jack se cruzó de Brazos.

-Nueva Política de reclutamiento Gwen Cooper. Primero la vida Privada, Este es más bien como un Hobby, Un club social al que asistes cuando tienes tiempo. No hay paga ni nada que te ate…. Bueno, si es que no caen en mis encantos antes.

-Salvar al mundo solo por diversión.- Gwen sonrió. –Tal vez lo piense.


End file.
